Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 27, 2007
Jackdavinci is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- "Lost" theme Kris White: Welcome back to the official Lost podcast. I'm your host, Kris. This week it's a short podcast. Because of scheduling and production we are not able to bring you any one from the writing side of things. Instead, we'll be talking about tattoos. Some people have them, some people don't. But there's always a story behind them. Last year we ran an interview with Matthew Fox where he revealed some of his own personal motivations in getting a tattoo. Today, in honor of Jack's tatts, we'll go back and relisten to that story. And next week we'll return with another podcast to recap "Tricia Tanaka is Dead". That episode of course airs February 28th, Wednesday, from ten to eleven p.m., on ABC, and will be available the next day at abc dot com. music Clip from "Stranger in a Strange Land" where Isabel reads Jack's tattoos in Chinese Matthew Fox: When I was cast in Lost, um, you know uh, I remember talking to J.J. and Damon, about the tattoos. And wondering whether or not that everyday I was walking around this island, whether I was gonna have to do tattoo coverage, and throat and they thought it was a really cool, uh, idea, that - and I think it's v- very interesting as well, I mean it's not something that you would normally think that a spinal surgeon and with sort of Jack's background that he would have gone through a period where he did that. But, I think it makes for a really interesting, um, story. That's what a tattoo for me is, is really about, is, uh, sort of memories, or ideas, or, um, moments or events in my life that are very very important, and I think, um, things that I want to um, uh make a part of me and um, so I imagine Jack probably p- approached it the same way, and so finding out what they mean to Jack Shepard is gonna be really interesting. Um, I have a feeling that the sort of - the next chapter in his back story after what's happened with him and Sarah will involve him, uh, probably spinning out, uh, pretty badly and going to a, a fairly dark part of himself at some point, and I think that the tattoos that Jack Shepard has will have something to do with that period of his life. Clip from "Stranger in a Strange Land" in which Achara reads Jack's essence and he demands a tattoo Matthew Fox: You know, tattooing for me is, it's a pretty intense experience. Again, I mean, I, I've never done any tattoo that was just a, uh, spur of the moment thing, I've never done anything that was just aesthetic, um, some of them I've drawn myself. Uh, some of them I've had custom - given ideas to other artists that have drawn them, and then applied them and, um, so they are very, th- they they're a long process for me, I spend, uh, a lot of time, um, when I decide that I want to take something in my life, and have it represented on, on, on my body in some sort of um, um, art, you know, form, it, it's a, it's a really long and a fairly intense so yeah I do enjoy it though. Clip from "Stranger in a Strange Land" in which Isabel tells Jack what his tattoos say and he tells her it's not what they mean end theme Kris White: That's all we have for this week. Thanks for joining us. Next time we'll hear from more actors, including Jorge Garcia and Daniel Dae Kim about their experiences being the cool kids on the bus. Until then, you can feed all your Lost cravings by going to abc dot com, where you can stream episodes of Lost, Grey's Anatomy, and Ugly Betty. "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" airs Wednesday, February 28th, from ten to eleven p.m. only on ABC. 5:17 Category:Official Podcasts